My son sent to the past
by Rahayu
Summary: perang dunia keempat telah berakhir, kehidupan didunia telah damai. damai dan tentram, hingga suatu saat kedamaian ini hampir hancur oleh pria misterius. ia mengirim Nara Shikadai, putra dari Nara Temari dan Nara Shikamaru ke masa lalu. apa yang aakn terjadi dengan shikamaru dan temari selanjutnya? akankah mereka bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini?
1. Chapter 1

Hi minna, ini fanfic pertama saya. Saya hanya meminjam karakter Masashi Kishimoto.

narutofanfic

By Author

Warning: typo, gaje, dll.

Don't like don't read

My Son Sent To The Future

Hutan Nara. Hutan pemilik clan Nara dan hutan terbesar di Konoha. Pepohonan yang lebat dan mempunyai banyak tumbuhan lebat. Hutan ini memiliki rusa yang tanfuknya bisa dijadikan obat. Rusa sangat dilindungi karena populasinya yang hampir punah. Maka tidak sembarang orang dapat masuk ke hutan Nara. Hanya anghota clan Nara yang boleh masuk. Selain anggota Nara tidak diijinkan masuk kecuali diijinkan oleh ketua klan Nara. Tapi, pagi yang indah di hutan Nara, terganggu oleh tangisan bocah nanas berusia 3 tahun.

"HUWEEE... HUWEEE... OKA-CHAN... OTOU-CHAN... HUWEE...", sudah lebih dari 10 jam.. eh ralat sudah lebih dari 10 menit bocah ini menangis dan mengganggu ketenangan hutan. Bahkan seseorang yang sedang tidur di atas pohon terganggu.

"Hiks... hiks... kaa-chan... hiks... hiks..", bocah itu terus mengeluarlan seruan 'kaa-chan' atau 'tou-chan' dari mulutnya. Pria berambut nanas yamg sedang tidur diatas pohon akhirnya turun tepat didepan bocah itu saking tidak betahnya mendengar bocah itu menangis. Bocah itu terkejut dan menangis semakin keras.

"HUWEE...", pria nanas itu terkejut dan panik. Pria itu kemudian menjajarkan tingginya dengan anak itu

"A... ah kau kaget ya. Maaf telah menbuatmu terkejut.", tapi bocah itu tak kunjung berhenti menangis. Pria nanas itu menjadi lebih panik.

"Sudah sudah jangan menangis lagi"

"HUWEE... KAA-CHAN TOU-CHAN...", pria nanas itu sekarang bingung. Tiba-tiba muncul sesosok wanita berambut hitam sepinggang sedang berkacak pinggang di belakanh pria nanas.

"Shikamaru! Kau membuat anak kecil menangis ya?! Kau sungguh keterlaluan!", ujar wanita itu kepada pria nanas a.k.a Nara Shikamaru sambil menjewer telinga kanannya yang membuat Shikamaru meringis kesakitan.

"Auw auw auw...! Bukan begitu kaa-chan. Anak ini sudah lama menangis. Bahkan sebelum aku menjumpainya", jelas Shikamaru. Wanita berambut sebahu, Nara Yoshino melrpas jeweran dari twlinga anaknya dan menghampiri sang bocah yg masih menangis. Ia melihat ada lambang klan Nara di punggungnya.

'Dia Nara? Aku belum pernah melihatnya. Dan lagi ia masih balita juga... dia mirip sekali dengan Shikamaru kecuali matanya. Apa jangan-jangan... AH TIDAK-TIDAK! Singkirkan pikiran anehmu itu Yoshino! Tifak mungkin Shikaru menghamili wanita lain', batin Yoshino.

"Cup... cup... sudah tidak perlu menangis lagi anak manis", Yoshino menggendong anak itu supaya berhentk menangis. Namun tidak berpengaruh sama sekali.

"Hiks... hiks... mau pulang... hiks.. hiks...", bocah itu mulai sesenggukan. Yoshino berusaha menenangkan anak ini namun tidak berhasil.

"Shikamaru, kau apakan anak ini!?", tanya Yoshino memberikan death glare terbaik ke Shikamaru

"Sungguh aku tidak tahu. Anak itu hanya terkejut aku mrlompat dari dahan pohon dihadapannya", bocah terus menangis bahkan sampai Yoshino bawa pulang.

"Haa.. berisik sekali. Hei, berhentilah menangis", alih-alih berhenti, bocah itu menangis lebih keras lagi.

"Shikamaru, bantu kaa-chan dong! Jangan membuat ini makin sulit", pergok yoshino. Shikamaru menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang mengatasinya"

"Apa kau demam?"

"Kaa-chan... aku serius", Shikamaru mengambil alih gendongan bocah itu ke badannya

"Ssst... cup cup berhentilah menangis, bagaimana jika setelah ini paman akan membelikanmu mainan?", entah percaya atau tidak, tangisan bocah itu mulai mereda. Yoshino terkejut.

"Shikamaru, bagaimana kau.."

"Aku hanya merasa seperti mempunyai hubungan erat dengan bocah ini, tapi aku sungguh tidak tahu siapa dia. Dia memakai lambang clan Nara tapi aku jarang melihatnya", bocah yang berada didalam dekapanya tertawa. Matanya seolah mengisyaratkan untuk segera membelikannya mainan.

"Kaa-chan, aku pergi dulu", Shikamaru langsung pergi tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Yoshino

.

.

.

.

.

"Mizo, apa kau telah mengirimnya?"

"Sudah tuan, aku pastikan mereka akan segera menyerahkan tebusan dan meminta anak mereka kembali"

"Apa kau yaki?"

"Tentu tuan, aku jua sudah menyiapkan rencana B"

"Souka"

'Akan kupastikan anak kalian tidak akan kembali ke tangan kalian..'

'Tuan Nara'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc or End?

Wuah... sepertinya ceritanya ga jelas ya.

Alurnya juga berantakan

Gomen kalo ceritanya pendek.

Jangan lupa RnR ya


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, cerita ini akan saya lanjutkan krn banyak yang minta.

Gomen kalo mimin telat update ya.

Don't like don't read

Chapter2

Shikamaru pergi mengunnjungi toko mainan. Ia membelikan apa yang bocah nanas itu inginkan agar berhenti menangis. Selesainya dari sana, Shikamaru harus melapor kejadian ini ke Rokudaime Kakashi-sama.

Sesampainya di kantor hokage...

 _Tok.. tok..._

"Masuk", seru pria bermasker Hatake Kakashi. Shikamaru membuka knop pintu lalu menutupnya kembali dan melangkahkan kakinya menghadap Kakashi yang sedang berkencan dengan tumpukan kertas.

"Doushita?", tanya Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari tu,pukan kertas yang menjulang sampai langit ke-7(?).

"Rokudaime-sama, ada hal yang sangat penting. Bisakah anda berpaling dari kertas itu sebentar?"

"Baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu formal memanggilku", Shikamaru menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu mnghembuskannya.

"Baiklah, begini aku menemukan bocah ini di hutan. Usianya sekitar 3 tahunan. Ntah dia datang darimana tapi aku tidak pernah melihat anak ini. Bahkan ia mirip denganku kecuali matanya dan lambang Nara"

"Hm? Nara katamu? Apa kau sudah menanyakan ke clanmu?", Kakashi mulai tertarik dengan obrolan ini.

"Sudah, tapi mereka tidak mengenalnya"

"Apa kau tahu siapa namanya?"

"tidak. Hanya ada kalung berbentuk liontin dan terukir huruf 'S' saja", Kakashi mengadahkan kepala ke langit-langit dan menghhela nafas.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas informasinya Shikamaru. Aku akan menelitinya lagi. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tau siapa ibunya?"

"Tidak"

"Ahaha... baiklah, kau akan bertangung jawab mengurus anak ini. Aku tidak akan memberimu misi sampai aku menemukan siapa anak ini sebenarnya. Sekrang kau boleh pergi", Shikamaru membungkukan badan lalu pergi dari ruangan

###

Niat Shikamaru setelah ini adalah pulang dan tidur. Namun, menginget ia harus menjaga bocah annas yang 99% sangat mirip dengannya kecuali matanya ia urungkan kebiasaannya. Ia bingung harus kemana. Kerumah Ino? Tidak, ia kana dihadiahkan bertubi-tubi pertanyaan. Chouji? Tidak, mungkin akan sama seperti Ino. Naruto? Ia sudah menikah dan meningat ia sangat meber mulut. Shikamaru menghela nafas pasrah. Sebetulnya selama perjalanan, banyak orang yang membicarakannya.

' _Hei bukankah itu Shikamaru-sensei?'_

' _Iya, hei lihat siapa yang ia gendong'_

' _Wah, bocah itu sangat mirip dengan Shikamaru-sensei'_

' _Tapi, masa iya itu anak nya Shikamaru-sensei?'_

' _Tidak mungkin! Shikamaru-sensei hanya mencintai gadis Suna, Temari-san saja'_

' _Tapi lihatlah, bocah itu sangat mirip. Aku yakin ia anak dari Shikamaru-sensei'_

' _Baka, Shikamaru-sensei belum menikah tau. Jangan mengambil keputusan seenaknya'_

' _Huh, baiklah'_

Lihat? Apa kubilang? Sabar saja Shikamaru.

Shikamaru melirik ke bocah yang sedang memainkan mainan yang tadi ia beli didalam dekapannya. Ya, setidaknya anak ini sudah tenang. Tidak semenyusahkan wanita galak itu. Ah ya, mengingat tentang wanita galak itu, ia harus menjemputnya di gerbang Konoha pukul 13.00 siang. Dan sekarang sudah pukul12.30 siang. Ah, ia dibuat repot oleh wanita galak itu.

 _Gerbang Konoha_

Beruntung wanita itu belum datang dan ia tepat waktu. Mungkin ia masih bisa bersantai dulu.

"Kau kuturankan sebentar ya. Aku capek menggendongmu seharian", bocah itu hanya menatap Shikamaru. Ia tidak berontak saat diturunkan ke tanah. Ia tetap asik kepada mainan yang dibelikan Shikamaru. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya bertopang pada dinding gerbang menunggu wanita galak itu sambil memejamkan mata.

10 menit kemudian...

"Hei pemalas, sudah lama menunggu ya", Shikamaru mengenal suara ini. Oh, siapa lagi yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan pemalas atau yang lain selain putri dari Kazakage ke-4 dan Kakak perempuan dari Kazekage ke-5 berambut pirang kuncir dua dan poni yang ia sampingkan kekanan dengan membawa kipas yang ada dipunggungnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sabaku no Temari. Shikamaru membuka kelopak matanya dan menghela nafas.

"Tidak, aku baru saja sampai", dasar pembohong.

"Hoahm... sudalah ayo cepat", Shikamaru menggendong bocah itu lagi. Temari melirik bocah itu. Sangat mirip dengan Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, siapa anak ini?", tanya Temari sambil menunjuk bocah nanas itu.

"Ha? Ah, dia anak hilang. Aku bertugas untuk menjaganya.", bocah itu sempat melihat Temari. Ia senang, lalu membuat gestur ingin digendong oleh Temari.

"Ah.. ah.. ah..", Temari memandang bingung bocah itu.

"Heh, kenapa dia?", Shikamaru hanya menyeringai.

"Sepertinya ia ingin digendong olehmu"

"Eh!?"

"Sudahlah kau lakukan saja. Aku cape menggendongnya", Shikamaru segera memberikan gelar menggendong(?) bocah nanas itu ke Temari

"C... chotto, kenapa aku?"

"dia yang meminta. Ini ambillah", Shikamaru menyerahkan bocah itu seolah bocah itu adalah barang tak berharga. Temari hanya merengut kesal. Sedangkan bocah itu memeluk dan menggelamkan kepalanya didada Temari.

'Hangat'

Itu yang dirasakan bocah tersebut. Temari hanya bersemu merah saja. Walau tipis namun maish bisa dilihat.

"Ayo cepat wanita merepotkan. Aku lelah menungumu", ah Shikamaru, kau membuat wanita itu kesal.

"Hei, kau bilang kau baru saja sampai, pemalas"

"Aku memang bilang bau sampai. Tapi 10 menit yang lalu"

"Tapi mengapa aku yang harus gendong bocah ini!?"

"Karena aku sudah menggendongnya seharian"

"Tap-", Shikamaru menggenggam tangan kiri Temari membuat wajah Temari semerah rambut adikknya.

"Mendokusei, kau cerewet sekali. Ayo cepat"

"E... eh!? C... chotto", Shikamaru menarik tangan Temari dan berlari layaknya orang pacaran eh bukan melainkan keluarga bahagia. Sayang, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa 2 pasang mata menonton adegan mereka daritadi.

###

"Ne Sakura, maukah kau menemaniku berbelanja?", tanya wanita berambut panjang selutut.

"Aku sedang sibuk pig, lain kali saja", seru wanita berambut pink dengan tanda wajik di jidat lebarnya #plak yang matanya tetap fokus pada buku entah apa itu namanya dan beberapa bahan alami yang sedang ia racik.

"Cih, temani aku sebentar"

"Ino, jangan mengganggu. Aku sedang konsentrasi", seru wanita itu ke wanita berambut panjang, Yamanaka Ino.

"sebentar saja", Ino menari tangan kanan wanita bermabut pink, Haruno Sakura yang sedang sibuk mengulek lebih tepatnya menumbuk bahan untuk err.. obat? Dan dengan refleks tangannya tertarik dan membuat racikannya tumpah.

Prang!

"...", Sakura terdiam. Ino merasa bersalah.

"A.. ah gomen Sakura. A.. aku... aku tidak sengaja.", Sakura masih saja diam.

"..."

"S... Sakura?"

"Ne pig.. apa kau tahu? Bahan-bahan ini adalah bahan terakhir yang ada di Konoha?"

"eh?"

"BAKA NO INO! AKU HARUS MENCARI BAHAN-BAHAN YANG SUSAH INI DI LUAR KONOHA!", Sakura menggoyangkan tubuh Ino dengan kasar. Ino tidak terima diperlakukan seperti ini ia membalasnya lebih kasar.

"LALU APA MASALAHMU HAH!? AKU HANYA MENGAJAKMU BERBELANJA FORHEAD!?"

"KAU MENUMPAHKAN RAMUN YANG HAMPIR JADI PIG!? KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!"

"KENAPA HARUS AKU!? KAU YANG MEMBUATNYA SEHARUSNYA KAU YANG TANGGUNG JAWAB!"

"KAU YANG MEMBUAT MORTARNYA PECAH!"

"KAU YANG TIDAK PEDULI DENGANKU!", Sakura dan Ino bertengkar tanpa mempedulikan tatapan orang yang memandang mereka bingung. Ada juga yang menggeleng-gelenggkan kepala.

"KAU YA- eh? Ino lihat itu!"

"Jangan seenaknya mengganti topik Sakura!"

"Tidak, tapi lihatlah!", Sakura memutar badan Ino 180 derajat menghadap pintu keluar yang terbuka sangat lebar karena bau ramuan yang sangat menyengat. Mata Ino membulat, tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat. Shikamaru dan Temari. Berlarian layaknya orang yang sedang berpacaran. Shikamaru memegang tangan kiri Temari. Sedangkan wajah Temari merah layaknya tomat segar sambil mengomle ke Shikamaru. Dan tangan kanannya menggendong bocah nanas.

"Siapa yang Temari-san gendong?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi lihatlah. Ia sangat mirip dengan Shikamaru"

"Hah! Jangan-jangan mereka sudah..."

"Sudah apa?"

"Baka, jangan-jangan mereka telah melakukan 'itu' tanpa sepengetahuan Kazekage dan Hokage dan sekarang memiliki anak"

"NANI!? SONNA!"

"SHIKAMARU! BERANINYA KAU!", kedua gadis itu teriak-teriak layaknya orang gila yang kesurupan membuat orang-orang berpikir bahwa mereka harus dibawa ka RSJK (Rumah Sakit Jiwa Konoha).

Ditempat lain.

"Hatsyi!"

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak, sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku"

"Salah kau sendiri menarik tanganku ditempat umum"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"B... bukan begitu"

"Lalu?"

"A... aku hanya malu saja"

"Keh, begitu saja malu. Bagaimana jika aku menciummu didepan umum", ah kalian pasti tau siapa yang berbicara. Yap, Shikamaru dan Temari. Mereka sudah berada di penginapan dan berada di kamar penginapan yang Temari pesan. Bocah nanas itu? Temari tidurkan dia karena sekarang jam tidur untuk balita. Ok kembali ke cerita. Temari menunduk malu. Tangannya ia kepal bersiap memukul Shikamaru.

"Dasar kepala nanas!"

"Apa? Kau ingin memukulku? Silahkan. Lagipula kau tahu kau tidak berani karena menggangu bocah itu tidur", ah... senjata makan tuan.

"Shikamaru ikut aku", Temari beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar dari penginapan diikuti Shikamaru yang memandangnya dengan bingung.

20 meter dari penginapan.

"Ada apa?", Temari mengeluarkan kipas kesayangannya. Shikamaru mulai bergidik.

"T.. tunggu, kau tidak ingin melakukan hal seperti waktu itu *ep 497* kan?", Temari hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak, namun aku melakukan lebih keras dari WAKTU ITU! HIAAH!", dalam sekejap Shikamaru melesat jauh dari penginapan dan menuju ke langit hingga ada bunyi 'cling'.

"MENDOKUSEI!", suara itu terdengar seiring ia terbang.

Tbc...

 **Huwaaa... makin ga jelas n gaje.**

 **Ane sekali, sangat aneh.**

 **Tapi kali ini mimin buat sedikit panjang *dikit doang - -"***

 **Gomen ya kalo lama update. Mimin sempet kehabisan ide.**

 **Chap selanjutnya mimin janji lebih cepat update, kalo bisa.**

 **Ok balasan review yang kemarin**

 **1\. Nara: ini udah lanjut^^**

 **2\. esa badrul: ahaha... mimin lupa jelasin. Padahal di note hp mimin udah dijelasin.**

 **3\. Lin Xiao Li: iya, mungkin chap ini masih ada typo tapi mulai berkurang sepertinya. Shikamaru lupa sama anaknya kan karena Shikamaru tidak tahu bahwa bocah yang ia temukan adalah anaknya yang dari masa depan. Jadi ceritanya, anaknya itu kembali kemasa lalu karena ulah seseorang. Kalo pengen tahu baca aja cerita ini kelanjutannya gimana. Ngomongngomong mimin sering lo baca fanfic mu. Mimin suka ampe mimin copas trs mimin baca sendiri di note krn cape bolak balik masuk google - -"**

 **4\. Angelafiction : terima kasih atas pujiannya ^^. Bagaimana mereka tahu anak Shikamaru dari masa depan? Jawabannya sederhana. Karena, di clan Nara tidak ada ikat rambut yang menyerupai buah nanas selain Shikamaru dan ayahnya.**

 **-sekian**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi minna, author come back!

Gomen telat update dikarenakan urusan keluarga.

minal aidin wal faizin minna *telat min*

ok tanpa basa basi mimin lanjut saja ya ceritanya

chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah ketemu?"

"Belum", pria bermarga Nara dengan rambut nanas serta rompi jouninnya, Nara Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang. Sudah berhari-hari ia mencari keberadaaan anaknya, Nara Shikadai yang menghilang seminggu yang lalu. Tidak ada bukti dan petunjuk Shikadai berada. Yang ada hanyalah secarik kertas yang berisikan ancaman kepada Shikamaru dan istrinya, Nara Temari. Sekarang ia berada dikawasan hutan Nara bersama ninja pelacak dan beberapa ninja tipe sensor

"Shikamaru-san, anda beristirahatlah dulu. Sudah lima hari anda tidak beristirahat", pinta salah seorang ninja juniornya yang mengkhawatirkan Shikamaru. Ya, semenjak Shikadai menghilang Shikamaru tidak pernah beristirahat. Lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya terlihat jelas. Shikamaru menolak ajakan ninja juniormya. Ia masih berfokus kepada secarik kertas ancaman itu.

' _Yang terhormat Nara Shikamaru_

 _Aku tau kau pasti panik karena anakmu hilang. Tapi, memang itulah tujuanku hahaha... aku sengaja menculik anakmu dan membawanya kembali ketempat yang mengerikan. Terkejut? Keh, aku tidak akan menyerahkan anakmu padamu dengan seenaknya. Jika kau ingin anakmu kembali ke tanganmu dengan selamat, kabulkan satu permintaan untukku_

 _Berikan aku satu ton tanduk rusa yang kau miliki maka anakmu akan selamat. Jika tidak, akan kuhancurkan anakmu dan seluruh keluargamu termaksud kau HAHAHA..._

 _Tertanda,_

 _Yoromi Kazemu_

 _Aku akan memberikanmu batas waktu 3 bulan. Akan aku temui kau di hutan Nara bagian Timur. Jika dalam 3 bulan ini kau belum datang, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuh anakmu'_

Shikamaru mendecih dan menggeram kesal. Ia remukkan surat yang ia teui dua hari yang lalu. Satu ton tanduk rusa sangatlah banyak. Dan saat ini rusa-rusa belum panen dan hampir memasuki label punah. Per tahun tanduk rusa yang mereka dapatkan sekitar 12- 30 ton. Mereka menyimpan tanduk rusa itu dan menjadikannya bahan obat-obatan. Tanduk rusa yang ia miliki sekarang tersisa 20 ton.

Dan 50% dari tanduk itu akan dikirm ke Rumah Sakit Konoha untuk diracik. Sisanya akan disimpan digudang dan dipakai jika salah seorang anggota Nara membutuhkannya.

"Ini percuma, aku tidak menemukan petunjuk dimana ia berada", kata salah seorang ninja pendeteksi membuyarkan lamunan Shikamaru.

"Dia tidak ada dimana-mana. Bahkan di sekitar lima negara besar dan desa-desa kecil tidak ada. Lalu dimana ia berada?"

"Sepertinya aku bisa membantumu", pria berambut raven dan mata onix serta lambang 'uchiha' di punggung najunya muncul secara tiba-tiba. Sebut saja ia Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

"Aku diperintahkan Kakashi-sensei untuk membantumu. Besar kemungkinan Shikadai dikirim ke dimensi yang berbeda", Shikamaru menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Maksudmu bisa saja ia dikirim ke masa lalu?", Sasuke hanya terkikik.

"Dimana otak pintarmu itu? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini", Shikamaru tidak mempedulikan ejekan Sasuke. Ia lebih memfokuskan jika Shikadai benar kembali ke masa lalu, maka yang harus ia lakukan adalah membuka portal dimensi. Tapi bagaimaan caranya?

Cling!

Sebuah ide terlintas dipikiran Shikamaru. Naruto pernah bercerita kepadanya, bahwa pada Perang Dunia Shinobi Ninja ke-4, Sasuke pernah menggunakan portal dimensi menggunakan rinnegannya uuntuk mengirim Naruto, Sakura, Obito, dan Kakashi menyerang Kaguya. Mungkin cara itu akan berhasil.

"Sasuke, apa kau bisa membuka portal kembali ke masa lalu?", Sasuke terdiam sesaat.

"Aku tidak tahu. Saat perang aku hanya bisa memindahkan Sakura, Naruto, dan Kakashi-sensei menuju tempat Kaguya berada. Memang berbeda dimensi. Tapi jika melakukan pemindahan ke masa lalu sepertinya cukup beresiko", Shikamaru memasang pose berpikir. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Kira-kira berapa persen tingkat keberhasilannya?"

"Sepertinya kurang dari 70%", Shikamaru mengangguk paham.

"Namun ada perbedaaan waktu. Jika dimasa lalu 1 hari, maka itu akan dianggap 1 jam disini. Mungkin akan ada sedikit masalah waktu aku mengirimmu"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kemungkinan besar letak kau muncul akan sedikit terganggu. Misalnya kau akan muncul jauh dari Konoha atau bisa saja tempat yang begitu ekstrem", Shikamaru mengangguk paham.

'jika 1 hari dimasa lalu =1jam disini, maka 24 hari disana adalah 24 jam disini setara dengan 1 hari. Aku diberi waktu selama 3 bulan. 3 bulan adalah 91 hari maka disana kita memakan waktu 91 jam atau setara dengan 15,8 hari di masa lalu. Jika aku menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu disana bisa gawat. Berarti aku selama 3 hari aku harus berada di sana atau setara dengan 3 jam disini. Tapi pencarian Shikadai tidaklah mudah. Bagaimana jika ia dikirim saat aku berusia 12 tahun atau saat terjadinya tragedi penghancuran Konoha?', batin Shikamaru yang sedang bergulat dengan otaknya tanpa mempedulika tangan author yang sudah kelelahna mengetik satu demi satu idenya.

"Baiklah, Sasuke bisakah kau lacak keberadaan Shikadai menggunakan Rinneganmu? Agar bisa dipastikan apakah ia berada dimasa lalu atau tidak", Sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis namun bukan jahat meainkan meremehkan.

"Cih, tanpa disuruhpun aku akan melakukannya", Shikamaru hanya tersenyum saja. Dengan begini beban pikirannya sedikit terangkat.

"Shikamaru-san ini buruk! Temari-san jatuh sakit!", mungkin tidak juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kediaman Nara

Rumah berparas sederhana namun besar mulai didatangi banyak orang. Tidak banyak, hanya sekitar 10an *itu banyak min*.

Mereka datang bukan untuk berpesta, namun membantu menenangkan seorang wanita berkuncir empat dengan poni yang menyamping berumur 26 tahunan.

"Temari-san, ayo makan dulu. Kau belum makan beberapa hari ini makanya sakit", pinta wanita berambut pink sebahu sambil menyodorkan sesuap bubur didepan wanita kuncir empat itu yang disebut Nara Temari. Temari hanya terdiam dengan tatapan yang kosong.

"Aku harus mencari Shikadai", ibu mana yang tidak khawatir jika anaknya diculik. Masih balita dan belum bisa apa-apa pula.

"Kau boleh mencari Shikadai, tapi kau harus makan dulu supaya sehat Temari"

"...", Uchiha Sakura, wanita berambut pink itu hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Ia tahu bahwa Temari masih shock atas musibah yang menimpa idirnya. Bahkan ia tidak pernah melihat Temari seperti ini.

"Sakura, biar aku yang lakukan", seru gadis berambut pirang kuncir kuda dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah wajahnya, Yamanaka Ino.

"Temari-san, ayo buka mulutmu aa...", sayangnya sendok itu ditepis oleh Temari.

"Hei, Temari-san bukannlah anak kecil Ino!"

"Siapa tahu trik itu berhasil!", keduanya menghela nafas.

"Aku harus mencari Shikadai. Biarkan aku mencarinya kumohon", Temari mulai berbicara. Sakura dan Ino masih bingung cara apalagi yang harus ia lakukan. Shikamaru sedang tidak ada dirumah, jika ia ada, mungkin Sakura tidak akan susah payah membu-

"Sakura Ino, biar aku saja yang mengurusnya", dengan kecepatan cahaya-?-, Shikamaru langsung berdiri dibelakang Sakura dan Ino membuat merek terkejut dan lega. Sakura menyodorkan semangkuk bubur ke Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, bujuklah ia makan. Daritadi makanannya tidak disentuh. Kami akan menunggu diluar", setelah Sakura dan Ino meninggalkan ruangan, Shikamaru segera duduk disamping futton dimana Temari duduk.

"Temari, makanlah ini sedikit. kau harus makan jika tidak ingin sakit"

"yang kumau adalah mencari Shikadai bukan makan."

"Tapi kondisimu masih belum stabil Temari. Jangan memaksakan dirimu", Shikamaru mulai menyodorkan sesendok bubur dihadapan mulut Temari, namun ditepisnya sekali lagi oleh Temari. Shikamaru menghela nafas.

"Dengar Temari, aku tahu kau sangat mengkhawatirkan Shikadai. Tapi lihatlah kondisimu, jika kau ingin menyelamatkan Shikadai kau harus sehat dulu. Sekarang makanlah dulu"

"AKU TIDAK MAU!", kali ini bukan sendoknya yang ditepis, melainkan mangkukbuburnya sehingga pecah. Shikamaru sudah mulai kehilangan kesabaran."AKU HANYA INGIN MENEMUKAN SHIKDAI! ITU SAJA! APA KAU TIDAK MENGKHAWATIRKANNYA!? AKU INI IBUNYA! KAU TIDAK PERNAH TAHU BETAPA,EMYAKITKANNYA KEHILANGAN SEORANG ANAK YANG DILAHIRKAN DARI RAHIMKU SENDIRI!", amarah Temari mulai meledak. Shikamaru memegang kedua bahu Temari.

"Dengar Temari, tidak hanya kau saja yang mengkhawatirkan Shikada. Aku juga mengkhawatirkannya. Aku berusaha keras mencari jejak Shikadai. Sedikit demi sedikit informasi mulai terkumpul. Jika kau terus menerus merengek seperti ini, pencarianku semakin terhambat. Semuanya mengkhawatirkan kondisimu. Kumohon jangan seperti ini. Ini bukan seperti dirimu yang biasanya Temari", Temari tertegun. Ya, biasanya ia tidak akan seperti ini. Ia akan langsung bertindak. Namun entah mengapa kali ini lebih menyakitkan daripada penculikan Gaara.

"G... gomen... Shika", Shikamaru tersenyum lega lalu memeluk istrinya.

"Tak apa, aku memaafkanmu Temari", Temari ikut tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Shikamaru. Hatinya mulai lega sekarang. Setelah agak tenang, Shikamaru melepas pelukannya.

"Kalau begitu kau makan dulu", Temari memasang tampang cemberut bak anak kecil. Sifat manjanya keluar lagi bila didepan Shikamaru. Hanya didepan Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak mau"

"eh, kenapa? Kau tidak akan sembuh jika kau tidak makan"

"Aku ingin makan asal kau yang menyuapi", Shikamaru hanya terkekeh.

"Baiklah istriku yang manja", serunya sambil mencubit hidung Temari dengan gemas. Tanpa mereka sadari beberapa pasang mata menintip kegiatan romants mereka dengan mata berbinar dan tidak percaya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued...

 **Huwa... chap.3 selesai. Gomen telat update krn dari kemarin mimin pergi keliling dari Jakarta ke Bekasi ke Jakarta ke Tanggerang ke Jakarta lagi ke Bekasi lagi lalu ke Jakarta lagi. Kayaknya makin ancur dan err... aneh. Gomen kalo masih banyak typo ya..**

 **Balasan riview chap sebelumnya**

 **Esa Badrul : iya, tterimakasih atas sarannya^^**

 **Randomtrash: haha... masa sih bikin gemes? Ini udah dilanjutin^^**

 **Nadyaarsy.k : ini sudah lanjut^^**

 **Airpd: tetep lanjut kok, tenang saja^^**

 **Sekian dari riview.**

 **Jgn lupa RnR^^**

 **SEE YOU NEXT TIME^^**


	4. pengumuman

**Hola minna ...** _ **Gomenasai**_ **! Yang udah lama nunggu cerita ini** _ **Hontouni gomenasai**_ **! Sebetulnya mimin pindah lapak. Mimin meneruskan cerita mimin di WATTPAD.** _ **Zutto zutto zuto gomenasai**_ **T_T**

 **Nama username wattpadnya itu 'naaratemari' tanpa tanda kutip**

 **Secepatnya mimin akan memupload cerita "my son sent to the past" disana karena saat ini mimin harus menghadapi UN dan segala macam lainnya.** _ **Hountouni gomenasai**_ **T_T. Bila yang punya wattpad bisa search, yang g punya bisa lewat google dengan mengetik 'naaratemari wattpad, tanpa tanda kutip.**

 **Contoh:  
**

 **naaratemari wattpad**

 **sekian terima kasih**

 _ **sousithe hountouni gomenasai**_ **T_T**


End file.
